


Be Alive

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU Modern World, AU mafia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Host!Sanji, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prosecutor!Zoro, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 現代版 AU，檢察官索隆與牛郎香吉士的辦案故事......
Relationships: Crocodile/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_「索隆，你又輸了。爭氣點行不行？你是男孩子耶！」_

_「索隆，你還是這麼弱啊。真是沒用。」_

_「索隆，別以為你跟我同期進了司訓所就意味著平手。_ _看看我們的名次吧！想追上我，你還早的很呢！」_

_「索隆，我接到槍械走私的案子囉！你還在跟交通違規事件搏鬥嗎？真丟臉啊！」_

_「索隆，我好恨……為什麼我就是破不了那個案子？為什麼我就是找不到證據？_ _我好恨……我好恨……」_

_「索隆……」_

_「索隆～～～」_

_『碰！！』_

*****

「克伊娜！！」

剎那間圓睜的雙眸漸漸聚焦，烙在視網膜上的景物再熟悉不過。

……辦公室的天花板……啊……

伸手揩去額上冷凝的汗水，扯掉領帶。

又做了那個討厭的夢。

胃部在翻攪……有點想吐……

「咚咚！」輕微的敲門聲轉移了索隆的注意力。

「我進來了。」

和聲音幾乎同時抵達，站在索隆身邊的是個五官輪廓分明，身材高挑的黑髮女子。

「……有事嗎？」

無意起身，就這樣維持著躺在沙發上的姿勢淡淡開口。

黑髮女子瞄了他一眼。

「……沒事。」

女子轉向書桌，在疊滿了卷宗、證物袋、各種文件和錄音錄影帶，那連『混亂』都要自嘆不如的災難面前靜靜站了兩秒，接著認命地開始動手收拾。

索隆看著女子那彷彿千手觀音般的俐落動作，嘆了口氣，坐起身來。

在辛苦工作的人們面前，不表示點敬意是不行的。

案卷一個接一個按著急迫程度排好，所有的雜物也各歸其所，索隆的書桌呈現出百年難得一見的整潔。

女子從門外抱進一疊新卷宗，右手握著的馬克杯飄散出陣陣濃郁的咖啡香。

「這是上頭直接指派下來的，特急件。」

「哦……」

索隆盯著他書桌上的新成員，若有所思。

女子朝他點點頭，轉身準備離開。

「謝了，羅賓。」

幾乎是囈語一般，從目光動也沒動的索隆唇間流出這句話。

女子微微一笑，帶上門。

索隆搔了搔頭，再度嘆口氣，終於離開了那張被拿來當床使用的黑色真皮沙發，朝書桌走去。

熱咖啡……算了，等肚子舒服點再喝吧。

這麼想著的索隆，隨手翻開卷宗的封面，某個名字映入眼簾。

一個使他的表情為之僵硬的，特別的名字。

「哼……妳是故意的嗎？克伊娜。」

嘴角揚起的弧度，似笑非笑。

好戲開鑼。

*****

菸味，酒味，香水味。

如果慾望的實體是以氣味的模式來呈現，那這兒就算被稱為撒旦的天堂也不為過。

金髮男子捻熄手中的菸，將杯中剩餘的殘酒一飲而盡。

戴著小圓眼鏡，黑色短髮向後梳得油亮的男子見狀，走過來正準備替他重新斟酒，卻被金髮男子伸手攔下。

金髮男子低聲說了些話，眼鏡男點點頭，隨即轉身走向吧台。

「喂喂，Sanji，你剛剛跟他說了些什麼啊？告訴我們嘛！」同桌的女客嬌聲詢問。

「啊！那個啊，是我對可愛的小姐們的一點心意。」

金髮男子含笑回答，順手掏出打火機將菸點燃。

眼鏡男走回桌邊，放下一瓶酒，幾個酒杯，鞠躬退下。

Sanji 朝他點點頭，隨即握著修長的瓶口將軟木塞拔出，

略帶淡黃色的透明酒液順著傾斜的弧度徐徐注滿在座眾人的酒杯。

「甜美可人的小姐們就該享用甜美可人的酒。來，請用。」

「連倒酒的姿態都如此從容優雅，Sanji 真不愧是 R. H. 的頭牌呢！」

「哪裡，在小姐們面前，我的從容優雅相形之下也會遜色不少的。」

「討厭啦！Sanji 就是會講好話逗人開心。」

「逗人開心有什麼不對呢？更何況我說的是事實啊！」

Sanji 一邊微笑，一邊暗暗地想：是事實啊！『甜美可人的酒』那一部分。

自覺這麼想對在座的淑女們實在有點失禮，Sanji 暗暗甩了甩頭，重新打起精神投入那堪稱愉悅的氣氛中。

『愉悅』是嗎？這麼說也沒錯，只要不談到費用的話。

所以，可得好好伺候這群衣食父（？）母才行呢！

坐落在一角的長方形吧台邊，一個咬著細長雪茄的男人用著輕鬆的眼神環顧四週。

擔任酒保的雀斑青年將一杯加了冰的蘇格蘭威士忌擺在他面前，用白毛巾擦了擦手。

男人轉過頭，束成馬尾的長髮牽出一個小小的黑色波浪。

「謝謝。」拿起酒杯輕啜一口。

「我的榮幸，經理。」雀斑青年微微一笑。

正當經理閉上眼打算好好享用美酒時，背上一個煞風景的拍擊逼得他只好睜開眼睛。

黑色眼瞳斜瞄著身邊嘻皮笑臉的罪魁禍首。

「老闆好！」雀斑青年鞠躬。

「艾斯還是這麼有禮貌，真是個好孩子。」

被稱做老闆的男人笑嘻嘻地頂了頂長髮男子的臂膀。

「的確是。」長髮男子聳聳肩。

「啊！不用忙了，我只是來找班的。」

看到雀斑青年拿出酒杯，老闆忙搖手示意。青年點點頭，將酒杯收回櫥櫃中，欠個身，便到吧台另一端擦抹桌椅去了。

「……好孩子。」老闆微笑。  
  
  
（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老闆傑克和經理班的秘密對談......

「找我什麼事？」班又啜了一口酒。

「……快到了呢！」老闆搔了搔那火般顏色的紅髮。

「放心，聯絡沒問題。」

「你怎麼知道我要問這個？」

「還會有別的嗎？」班伸伸腿，調了一下姿勢。

紅髮男人笑意更深。

「當然有啊！比如某位名檢察官大駕光臨等等。」

班挑起了一邊眉毛。

「難得你會對這種事有興趣。」

「呵呵，我體內的冒險血液蠢蠢欲動了嘛！」

紅髮男人笑道，搶過班手中的酒杯一口氣乾掉剩下的酒。

「……」

「別擔心，我不會亂來的。」紅髮男人拍了拍班的肩。「暫時不會。」吐舌扮個鬼臉。

班嘆口氣。「只要你記得『交易第一』就好。」

紅髮男子一笑。

「我哪敢不記得啊？特別是生起氣來比鬼還可怕的班大人就站在我身邊，這條小命我可還想留著多玩幾年呢！」

「是是是，那你要我怎麼做？試探他？」

紅髮男子笑而不答，只是遞出一個眼色。班無奈地擺擺手。

「好吧，隨你高興。」

*****

警局裡，熙來攘往。

「嗨！約瑟夫、強尼，又被派出去辦事啦？」

「別提了，說起來就有氣！那個綠毛小子以為他自己是誰啊？檢察官就可以隨便使喚人嗎？！」

「就是說啊！要是叫我們去蒐證也就算了，竟然丟給我們一堆雞毛蒜皮的小事，什麼領包裹啊，買啤酒啊，更過分的是竟然還打手機要我們幫他帶咖啡！……

開什麼玩笑！當我們警察閒閒沒事做啊？！」

「嗚哇！聽起來真慘……」

「不過，不是有傳聞說他辦案很神嗎？若非如此，上頭也不會派他來負責這件事呀！」

「『神』？哪裡『神』了？那傢伙一天到晚不是睡覺就是盯著天花板發呆，這樣能破案才有鬼！」

「對啊！再說你們看他那個樣子，又是綠毛又戴耳環的，哪像個檢察官啊？」

「這麼說來，難道是傳聞有錯？」

「一定是啦！不知是哪個沒長眼的白痴亂傳的，害我還興奮了一下，以為可以見識到什麼奇蹟般的辦案技巧，嘖，根本沒這回事嘛！」

「話說回來，對手可是那傢伙啊！就算羅檢真有傳說中的那麼神，恐怕也奈何不了他吧？」

「同感。」

「不論如何，我們就等著看笑話吧！讓他好好品嚐看不起警察的後果！」

「喂！那邊那群人！上班時間還有空聚在那嘰哩呱啦的啊？嫌事情太少是不是？」

「嗚哇！是局長！」

「還不快給我滾回去工作！」

「是！」

*****

關上門，對部屬發號施令的氣勢馬上消失得無影無蹤，換上的是一副誠惶誠恐的笑臉。

「那麼，羅檢，對這個消息您的看法是？」

索隆連頭也沒抬，兀自翻閱著從局長桌上拿來的報告。羅賓雙手交疊在膝上，靜靜地坐在一旁。

「……那個……」

「是！」

「消息來源是？」

「是我們安排在『紅髮』那裡的線民，應該沒問題。」

「……是嗎……」索隆喃喃自語。

「什麼？」

「不，沒什麼。局長，這份報告借我回去研究一下好嗎？十分鐘後還你。」

嘴上說得是客氣，行動卻顯然不是那麼回事。

看著被粗暴對待吱嘎作響聊表抗議的可憐木門，局長也只好苦笑。

「是，您慢走。」

*****

「妳覺得如何？」

把報告往桌上一扔，索隆躺在扶手椅上看著對面仍保持端正坐姿的女子。

「有點可疑。」羅賓面不改色地回答。

「沒錯，似乎是陷阱。」索隆轉動著扶手椅。「可是……」

「沒有證據。」羅賓接話。

「對，只有時機巧得讓人起疑而已。紅髮會這麼粗心大意，把重要的交易時間地點洩漏出來嗎？要是他真這麼疏忽，警方也不至於到現在還辦不了他啊！」

「所以只有兩個可能：線民說謊，或者是……」

「假情報。」

「要忽視它嗎？」

「不，也不能冒這個險。」

「那麼……」

「妳去找斯摩格檢察官，透過他的眼線想辦法確認消息的真假。」

「那你呢？」

「我嘛……當然是乖乖地上勾囉！」索隆微微一笑。

「我明白了。」

*****

警方下達了全面動員令，不僅在海岸線加強取締，連路上三不五時都看得到便衣警察在那晃來晃去。

不用說，『紅髮酒店』相關人等自然也逃不過被二十四小時跟監的命運。

「啊～啊，煩死了，一天到晚在我眼前晃啊晃的，人民的血汗錢是拿來這麼用的嗎？！這些不務正業的傢伙！」

金髮男子一進店裡就抱怨連連，眼鏡男一邊點頭，一邊接過他脫下的長大衣。

「就是說啊！拜這些條子辛勤工作之賜，害我們店裡那些常客都不敢上門了，生意清淡了好多呢！」艾斯擦著酒杯同聲附和。

「有什麼關係呢？反正我們是按月支薪制，沒有那些小費還不是一樣活得很好。」左眼下有道刀疤的少年蠻不在乎地啃著從吧台上摸來的蘋果。

「問題不是錢，是小姐們啊！少了那些賞心悅目的淑女們，不覺得人生就像魚離了水般的無趣嗎？啊～啊，要跟也派個穿窄裙的美腿姊姊來嘛，真是的……」

金髮男子叼著剛點燃的菸，大字形地癱在沙發上。

「你平常的客人算得上『賞心悅目』的恐怕也沒幾個吧？不是中年發福的富孀，就是獨守空閨的女強人……」

「夠了哦魯夫！你這只會利用別人母性本能的小鬼懂什麼啊？！」

「我是不懂，所以才能活得這麼輕鬆愉快嘛～」魯夫連果核也沒放過，意猶未盡地舔舔嘴唇。

「艾斯！你這死小鬼弟弟是怎麼教的，到底有沒有一點感恩之心啊？！」

像要拂去滿室一觸即發的火藥味，店門開處走進了一個穿著輕便的男人。

「喲，香吉士！那麼大聲的怒吼可會損及你頭牌的紳士形象哦！」

男人笑著脫下帽子，灩灩紅髮在燈光照耀下更顯燦爛。

「傑克！」

「老闆！」

「哼……」

「好啦好啦，生氣是會長皺紋的哦！就把這當作難得的假日，好好放鬆一下嘛！」

傑克把帽子交給站在一旁的眼鏡男，轉身招呼另一名男子進來。

「真不像是酒店老闆該說的話。」香吉士嘟噥著。

「這倒是。」傑克哈哈大笑。

「你來了。」班從跟吧台遙遙相對的房間裡走出來，伸手在耳邊比了個『有電話』的手勢。

傑克點點頭。「艾斯，給耶穌布一杯白蘭地，我去去就來。」

「咦～～～」魯夫不滿地抗議。

傑克安撫地拍拍他的頭，隨即走進房間，班關上門。

「生意上門了……是嗎？」香吉士隨口說著，彈了彈菸灰。

名喚耶穌布的男人在吧台坐定，默默無語。

（待續）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未知的來電......

「喂？是我。」

「傑克！你這該死的傢伙～～～！！！」

電話那頭爆出怒喝，傑克趕忙把話筒拿遠點，一手撫著隱隱生疼的耳朵。

「巴其啊？有事嗎？」

「你還敢說！看看你們那邊成了什麼德性！條子滿街跑，這筆交易你到底還要不要做啊？！」

「冷靜一點，我什麼時候說不做了？」

「好啊，要做是嗎？怎麼做啊！！幾百公噸的傢伙可不是能放在口袋裡帶著跑的耶！」

「這個我自有辦法，你放心讓我安排就是了。」

「……我說……你會不會太有自信了點？在這種非常時期……」

「會嗎？我一向都是很有自信的吧？」傑克瞇起眼睛。

「哼，你的自信最好是來自於周詳的準備，要不然……」

「巴其啊，我們都合作多少年了，你還信不過我？」

「就怕有人一時心血來潮想來點刺激啊……」

傑克吐吐舌。「沒那回事，我保證。」

「那就好。」

傑克掛回話筒。「有個相知甚深的老友真不知是好是壞啊！噠哈哈哈哈～～～」

「當初沒讓他知道果然是正確的。」

「對吧？要是他知道風聲是我們放出去的，不氣到腦溢血才怪。嗯嗯，救人一命也算好事一樁，心情真愉快～～～」

「……我同情他。」

「別這麼說嘛，班。你不是也很樂在其中嗎？」

「我才沒有這麼缺德的嗜好。」

「真傷人呢！虧你還是總策劃兼總執行，居然把責任推得一乾二淨。」

傑克笑了笑，望向窗外。

「好啦！餌下了，網也準備好了，可別讓我失望啊！羅羅諾亞‧索隆。」

*****

「咚咚！」

「請進。」

羅賓開門進來，索隆睜開眼睛。

「斯摩格怎麼說？」

「沒有異狀，但他認為我們懷疑得沒錯。」

「那就夠了，這傢伙的鼻子比狗還靈，有他站在我們這邊，鐵定錯不了。」

「不過……」

「嗯？」

「花了這麼多功夫去被一個錯誤情報耍著玩，總覺得有點……」

「羅賓，妳認為怎樣的謊言最不容易被揭穿？」

「咦？……」

「是『真中帶假』的謊言，對吧？」

「啊，沒錯。」

「所以囉！先掌握『真』的部分，再想辦法把『假』背後隱藏的『真』給抓出來，一切不就明擺在眼前了嗎？」

「嗯……」

「話說回來，既然這是目前唯一的線索，就算它全都是『假』，賭注還是得下。」

羅賓淺淺一笑。

「就是因為有你這種辦案不惜血本的檢察官，我們當書記官的才老要應付財務部門的抱怨。」

「天生如此，不好意思啦！」索隆的笑裡毫無悔意。

「『天生如此』……嗎？」

「妳想說什麼？」

「沒什麼。」羅賓聳聳肩，轉身邁步。

「對了，斯摩格檢察官要我轉告你。」

「什麼？」

「『一切小心』。」

門『啪噠』一聲閤上。索隆苦笑著搖搖頭。

「這人情可欠大了，請他吃頓飯不曉得能不能扯平呢……？」

*****

玻璃門上『叮鈴鈴』的清脆聲音響起。

「歡迎光臨蜘蛛人咖啡店！」

包著頭巾的老闆娘放下手中的書，微笑迎接。

男子在吧台旁坐下，伸手推了推眼鏡。

「看起來很疲倦的樣子呢！來個振奮精神的柳橙茶如何？」

「黑咖啡就好。」男子把垂下的瀏海往後撥。

「馬上來。」

很快地，香純的黑咖啡便以精緻的瓷杯盛裝著出現在男子眼前。

男子默默啜飲著熱騰騰的咖啡，老闆娘朝窗外望了一眼，微微一笑，又坐回她的搖椅上繼續讀書。

杯已見底，男子打開錢包，從中抽出一張鈔票放在吧台上。

不，好像不只是『一張鈔票』，它的下面似乎還隱藏著什麼……

「不用找了。」男子起身。

「謝謝惠顧，」老闆娘微笑。「洛克先生。」

男子走出店外，一會兒功夫，只剩『兩道』輕煙飄然遠去。

*****

「所以說，這是個除掉他們，接收他們地盤的好機會？」

男子背光的臉孔令人摸不清他的思緒。

「是的。」站在陰暗處的女子回答。

「不過因為紅髮的『保密』功夫做得太好，所以不宜輕舉妄動？」

「是的。」

「嗯……那妳的建議是？」

「找人埋伏在旁伺機而動，當然得是最頂尖的高手，而且人數不能超過兩人。」

「那就派 Mr.１ 搭檔去吧。」

「再好不過。」

「就這麼決定，妳可以走了。」

男子擺擺手，女子卻沒有離開的打算。男子的眉頭皺了起來。

「還有什麼事？」

「那個叫洛克的人……」

「怎樣？」

「似乎不是個簡單的人物。」

「不然我哪會派他去紅髮那裡當內應？」

「我不是這個意思……」

「妳的意思是他能背叛紅髮，就能背叛我，是嗎？」

「……」

「我知道妳在顧慮什麼，不用擔心，反正事情一結束，他的利用價值就沒了。我是不會放任任何有可能阻礙我的人繼續在我面前礙眼的。」

「包括我嗎？」

「啊？」

「如果哪天我的利用價值沒了，你也會像除掉他一樣除掉我？」

「哈哈，怎麼會呢？」男子笑道。「妳可是我最得力的副手啊！」

女子微微一笑，點頭退下。

這可是……百分之百的謊言呢！

Mr.０克洛克達爾……

*****

簡報室內充斥著無法言喻的緊張感，這也難怪，行動前最後一次會報，就算被比喻為『戰前會議』也不過分。

「我把所有情報重新整理一次。」局長站在白色投影屏幕前正經八百地宣佈。

「如各位所知，這次行動是要趁『紅髮』傑克和『小丑』巴其進行大規模軍火交易時來個一網打盡，『人贓俱獲』是最高指導原則！

因為巴其的軍火製造工廠不在境內，我們沒有管轄權，傑克的銷售管道又遍及各界防不勝防，

所以『交貨』的瞬間是我們阻止這批武器流入市面的唯一機會，只許成功不許失敗！」

「以下是我們從情報中拼湊出的交易流程：

明天下午五點左右，『小丑』一行人會從機場入境，在Ａ３出口分乘傑克準備的五部黑色加長型賓士車 ─

車牌號碼分別是ＣＱ１０２３、ＣＱ１０２４、ＣＱ１０２５、ＣＱ１０２６、ＣＱ１０２７─ 

前往位於市中心的巴拉蒂大飯店。雖然不確定那裡是否就是交易地點，但該飯店十樓所有房間既然已經被傑克副手班‧巴克孟包下來了，

應該可以確定那裡就是『小丑』一行人落腳的地方沒錯。

遺憾的是，從包下房間那一刻起，『紅髮』的人馬就已進駐該地，不僅不叫客房服務、不讓清潔工去打掃，該樓層的電梯、逃生梯各出入口也受到嚴密控管，

我們找不到機會潛入安裝監視監聽儀器，無法確定巴其究竟會待在哪一間，所以等『小丑』他們進入該地後，我們所能做的就只有等待了。」

局長停頓了一下。

「『紅髮』方面，消息指出他會在下午六點由副手班和保鑣耶穌布陪同，從『紅髮酒店』出發，乘車到巴拉蒂去跟巴其會合，然後就到了這次行動的關鍵。」

眾人屏氣凝神。

「既然是大規模軍火交易，把東西運進飯店顯然不是明智之舉，所以我們推測必定另有存放之處。

換言之，為了驗貨，傑克和巴其會驅車離開飯店，前往存放貨品的軍火倉庫，那裡應該才是真正的交易地點。」

一位西裝筆挺的男子舉手打岔。

「這個軍火倉庫會在飯店附近嗎？或者說，會在本島嗎？」

「這個我們無法斷言，雖然海巡署方面並沒有查獲相關物品的消息，但考量到傑克的管道……實在無法確定那批軍火是否已在我們不知情的情況下偷渡入境。

不過，本島就不用說了，就算在其他地方，我們也做好了萬全準備，這點容後說明。」

局長拿起桌上的茶杯喝了一口。  
  


（待續）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戰雲密布的警察會議......

「接下來講人員配置問題。

從『小丑』入境到他抵達巴拉蒂，途中我們安排了五部車十個人進行跟蹤，如此就算對方的車隊半路分散開往他處，我們也不至於跟丟。

當然『紅髮』那邊也是，從踏出酒店一路上都會有我們的人尾隨其後。

再來是巴拉蒂。大廳到電梯間有一個小隊負責監視，一旦確定巴其和傑克都上了電梯，立刻聯絡本部增派人手盯牢巴拉蒂各出入口，以便進行後續的跟蹤。

另外在九樓和十一樓待命的兩組人馬，等目標進了十樓後，馬上開始進行對該樓層各出入口進出人員的檢查，直到目標離開為止，

以確保他們不會趁機逃到別的樓層，導致行蹤脫離掌握。

器材組的則要盡一切可能想辦法得知他們的談話內容，並做好電話追蹤準備。」

另一名男子舉手。

「『檢查』是指像臨檢那樣嗎？」

「不，為了避免打草驚蛇，他們必須裝成一般房客等電梯上下樓的樣子，發現可疑對象時先注意對方要去哪，再通知本部派員前往調查。」

「哦……」

「如果沒有別的疑問，我就繼續說明下去。

依照之前提過的大致交易流程，接下來就是重頭戲登場。第一隊從目標一踏出巴拉蒂就開始跟蹤，

另一方面，『紅髮』指定的搬運工中就有我們的線民，他身上佩帶的發信器和竊聽器會帶我們到正確的交易地點，

要是在境外，我們已向海巡署打過招呼，支援上沒有問題。

為了應付必然的武裝衝突場面，我們希望將所有人力物力投注在此，該有的裝備和後勤一樣不能少。然後，」局長握拳。「Got you（抓到你了）！」

這句警匪片的標準台詞一出，舉座立時陷入一片夾雜興奮和憂慮的交談聲浪中。

局長拍拍手示意大家安靜，又清了清嗓子。

「我的說明到此為止，接著請羅羅諾亞檢察官，也就是這次行動的總指揮來跟大家談談。」

索隆起身。

「這段日子大家辛苦了。

除了各定點例行的監視人員外，請各位今晚務必早早休息，養足精神，明天中午十二點準時回本部報到，違者紀律懲戒，明白吧？

再來，有一件事我必須鄭重聲明在先。剛才局長宣佈的程序只是『原則』，為了應付任何可能的突發狀況，我希望每位人員到時都能夠無條件的相信我，接受我的調度。就算一時無法解釋清楚，事後我也一定會給大家一個明確的交代。還有疑問嗎？」

全場靜默。

「謝謝各位。」

*****

「還不打算休息嗎？」羅賓問著扶手椅中若有所思的索隆。  
  
「嗯……這樣的安排妳覺得如何？」

「就一隻上勾的魚而言，很完美。」

索隆聞言忍不住微笑。「的確。」

「你不睡一下的話，明天會吃不消的。」

「我知道，不過有個地方我非去不可。」

羅賓靜靜地看著索隆。

「怎麼了？」

「……一個人去，是嗎？」

「沒錯。」

「好吧，明天見。」

「明天見。」

望著羅賓走後空蕩蕩的辦公室，索隆深深吸了一口氣，閤上眼，

把所有細節在腦海裡重新整理一遍，然後睜開眼，拿起外套，頭也不回地走了出去。

*****

店門無預警地被推開，讓『散佈』在其間的男人們結結實實嚇了一跳。

「啊，歡迎光臨！……呃……」

最先恢復神智的雀斑青年，在看到來者竟是個綠髮男子之後再度回到張口結舌的狀態。

綠髮男子淡淡掃視室內，隨即直線走向吧台。才邁出幾步，就被一條腿給擋住了去路。

「抱歉，這裡不歡迎男人。」

比頭髮顏色更深的綠眸對上了一副充滿輕蔑和挑釁的海藍色眼瞳。

「哦！這我倒沒聽說。」

「大門上明明掛著『男人與蟲類禁止進入』的牌子，你眼睛長哪去啦？」

「香吉士！」艾斯連忙出聲阻止。

索隆挑眉。

「你叫做香吉士？」

金髮男子別過頭，掏出菸盒。

「憑你還不夠格直呼我的名字。」

索隆微微一笑。

「不好意思，我不曉得原來你不是男人，香吉士『小姐』。」

香吉士一愣。

魯夫捂著嘴偷笑。

艾斯傷腦筋地搔著頭髮。

眼鏡男 ─ 洛克，只是伸手推了推他那不斷下滑的小圓眼鏡。

「你……！！」

弄懂了話中真意的香吉士起身一把揪住索隆的領口。

「太粗暴可是會嫁不出去的哦！『小姐』。」

「混帳傢伙！」

香吉士的拳在半空中硬生生地被擋下。

擋下他的不是索隆，而是那個除了一頭黑色波浪長髮外幾乎沒啥存在感的男人。

「！」

「班，你幹嘛攔我？！」

「勸你別動他比較好哦，香吉士。除非你想吃上傷害罪官司。」

索隆拍掉香吉士的手，聳聳肩。

「我可不是沒用到只懂得訴諸法律途徑的人。」

「這倒是，失敬失敬，羅羅諾亞檢察官。」班微笑。

「咦～～～？？」屋內響起三人訝異的叫聲。

*****

「大駕光臨，有何貴幹呢？」班比了個『請坐』的手勢。

「我要見『紅髮』。」索隆動也不動，兩眼直盯著對方陷入思考的臉龐。

「『顧客至上』可是服務業的金科玉律不是嗎？班。」

房間一角，門開處，走出來的正是索隆想見的對象。

「稀客啊，羅檢！想喝點什麼？本店免費招待。」傑克伸手招呼索隆坐下。

「波旁酒不加冰。」

「也給我來一杯。」

艾斯點點頭，打開櫥櫃。

「有話直說吧，找我什麼事？」

傑克悠閒地靠在沙發上，班走到他背後轉身看著索隆。

「我來是為了尋求一個答案。」

「哦？」

洛克以優雅的動作將酒杯放在兩人面前的桌上，鞠躬退開。

「三年前，有個女檢察官因酒醉駕車事故當場死亡的案子，你記得嗎？」

傑克轉頭望著班，班點點頭。

「那個死者是我同期的朋友，當時她正在追查的，就是你。」

「哦……所以你想問害死她的是不是我，對嗎？」

「沒錯。」

「恕我插嘴，那個肇事者現在還關在牢裡不是嗎？」

班開口。索隆抬頭瞄了他一眼。

「我不認為以閣下的地位，找個代罪羔羊會有多困難。」

「這麼說，你幾乎已經認定是我做的了嘛！」

「……」

「動機或許是她查出了什麼，我殺人滅口，不過證據呢？」

「……沒有。」

「那你為何懷疑我？」

「……」

氣氛很沉重，香吉士忍不住嚥了口口水。傑克瞇起眼睛。

「這樣吧！我們來打個賭。」

「？」

「最近我有筆生意上門，你應該也知道吧？如果警方的查緝行動成功，害我交易做不成，就算你贏，我會把答案告訴你。

反之，如果我棋高一著，交易順利完成，就請賭輸的你交出……」

傑克淺淺一笑。

「你的命。」

「……」

「怎麼樣？」

索隆的眼神沉鬱得令人猜不透。

「看你這麼猶豫，我再免費奉送一個選項好了。

只要你留在這裡直到交易完成，為了獎勵你沒來礙我的事，我不僅會把答案告訴你，還會分你交易總額三成作為報酬。

當然，你儘可以對外宣稱沒參與行動是因為被我強行綁票拘禁，這樣對你的名聲應該就不會有任何傷害，可以算是兩全其美的好辦法。你意下如何？」

「呵呵……」傑克耳邊傳來綠髮男子低沉的笑聲。

「？」

「『不會有任何傷害』？『兩全其美』？」

「……」

「這麼簡單就被人綁走，這才是我羅羅諾亞‧索隆畢生最大的恥辱！」

傑克直視著索隆，後者毫無懼色地回瞪他。

「這麼說……」

「這個賭，我接受。」

「好！」傑克微笑，傾身拿起桌上的酒杯。

「從乾杯這一刻開始生效。」

索隆舉杯。

「一言為定。」  
  


（待續）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 行動當日......

十二點不到，警局裡早已擠滿了人。

「裝備檢查得如何？」索隆問。

「十點的時候重新確認過，沒問題。」局長回答。

「海巡署那邊？」

「已承諾全力配合。」

「巴拉蒂的住宿登記名單呢？」

「已派人前往再度核對。」

「十一樓以上，已知的房客有哪些人？」

「兩對夫婦，六個自助旅行的女大學生，一個出公差的男性企業家……呃，還有佛夏高中來校外教學的兩班男學生。」

索隆點點頭。

「好，分配物資跟確認出席的工作就麻煩你了。」

「是。」局長鞠躬，轉身離開了索隆的辦公室。

「好熱鬧呢！」羅賓靜靜微笑。

「只可惜吵了點。」索隆嘆口氣。

「準備好了嗎？」

「當然，隨時ＯＫ！」索隆比了個ＯＫ手勢。

「……那就好。」

*****

行動開始。

「Red one，聽到請回答。」戴著耳機的接線員說。

「收到，請說。」擴音機裡傳來的背景聲音有點吵雜。

「狀況如何？」

「目標剛剛已上車，正前往巴拉蒂。」

「目標的車號是？」

「ＣＱ１０２５。」

索隆走到接線員身邊，拿走他的耳機。

「？」

「Red one，我是羅羅諾亞。你仔細看一下ＣＱ１０２５的車身，有沒有什麼別的特徵？」

索隆一邊說，一邊對接線員做了個『抱歉』的手勢。

「是，請稍等。」

擴音機裡傳來小聲的『都是新車耶！哪會有啊？！』的聲音，索隆微微一笑。

兩分鐘後……

「羅檢？」

「我在。」

「除了後保險桿上有一小道擦痕外，沒有別的特徵。」

「我知道了，請繼續。」

索隆把耳機還給接線員，轉身走回座位。局長湊了過來。

「為什麼要問得這麼詳細？」

「因為……」

羅賓接過話去。

「如果他們在巴拉蒂停留的時間不長，一般而言司機不會下車，而會在車上等待再度出發。

換句話說，到時會載著目標前往軍火倉庫的，很可能也是這輛車。既然要鎖定它，光知道車牌號碼是不夠的。」

「啊，對哦！車牌可以換嘛！」

「正是如此。」羅賓微笑。

*****

一切按照計劃順利進行著。

「本部，這裡是 Red hall，聽到請回答。」

「本部收到，請說。」

「『紅髮』剛剛已經上了電梯。」

「了解，有異狀嗎？」

「呃……不知道算不算異狀……」

「請說。」

「『紅髮』三人進電梯後，門快關起來時突然衝出一男一女要求搭乘，監聽結果似乎是十一樓的房客。本來耶穌布拒絕讓他們搭，但紅髮好像是答應了，所以……」

「那班電梯總共五人上樓？」

「是。」

索隆二度插話。

「電梯現在在幾樓？」

「六樓。」

「馬上通知十一樓的說有一男一女要上去，把服裝特徵大概跟他們說一下，請他們確認後跟本部回報。」

「是。」

不到一分鐘的時間，擴音器再度出聲。

「Red eleven 呼叫本部。」

「收到，請說。」

「上來的一男一女剛剛進了１１１３號房，從他們毫不遲疑直接走到房門口的情況判斷，應該是房客名單上１１１３號房的布萊克夫婦沒錯。」

「特徵和 Red hall 形容的一致嗎？」

「是的，男的是黑色長大衣，女的是紅色連身長裙，兩人各戴著和衣服同色的寬邊大帽子，帽上插有白羽毛。」

局長聞言忍不住笑了起來。「品味真怪的夫妻。」

「臉呢？」索隆追問。

「這個……因為衣服太特別了，臉就……沒有注意到……」

「算了，沒關係。他們住了幾天了？」

「嗯，我看看……（翻紙聲）……五天了，check in 的時間是五天前的下午兩點。」

索隆想了想。

「三分鐘後再聯絡，這段時間麻煩你們把負責十一樓客房服務的服務生找來，有事要問他。」

「Yes, sir.」

索隆轉向接線員。

「幫我接 Red hall。」

*****

「這裡是 Red eleven，人找來了。」

「把對講機給他。」

「是。……（小小說話聲）……呃，喂？」

「你是十一樓負責客房服務的人嗎？」

「是的。」

「是關於１１１３號房那對夫妻的事。我剛跟櫃檯確認過，他們這幾天來大概都是早上十點左右離開飯店；下午六點半左右，也就是差不多這個時間，再匆匆忙忙趕回來是嗎？」

「早上幾點離開我是不太清楚，不過十點半清潔工進去整理房間時他們確實不在。」

「一直如此？」

「是的。」

「回來的時間呢？」

「這個，我只知道這段時間他們會待在房裡沒錯。」

「有什麼特殊的理由嗎？」

「好像是因為那位太太很喜歡看六點四十開演的連續劇的緣故。只要我在這個時間被叫去１１１３，總是會看到他們坐在沙發上看那齣連續劇。」

「每次這時間都會叫客房服務嗎？」

「沒有，我只去過三次。」

「今天呢？」

「目前沒有。」

「這層樓除了你之外有別的服務生嗎？」

「負責客房服務的只有我一個。」

「我知道了，謝謝你，把對講機還給那位叔叔吧！」

「（小小說話聲再度傳來）……是？」

「辛苦了，請繼續觀察作業，等待本部通知。」

「是！」

索隆交還耳機，揉了揉太陽穴。

連續劇……嗎？

顏色鮮豔到給人深刻印象的服裝，會如局長說的，只是單純的『品味奇特』而已嗎？

不，一切都還在未定之天……

（待續）


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴拉蒂大飯店跟監中......

「你確定只有他們三人前來？」

「是的。」電話那頭的男子回答。

「店裡呢？」

「老闆出發時交代過今天不營業，這裡除了我以外的人都走光了。」

「很好，盡快把東西找出來。」

「是。」

「好好幹，我絕不會虧待你。」

「是，謝謝您。」

巴其放下話筒。

「嘿嘿嘿，傑克啊傑克，你絕對沒想到會有栽在我手上的一天吧？哇哈哈哈哈哈～～～」

「不過老大，『紅髮』來得可真慢耶！到這個時……」

「你說什麼？」

「啊？」

「你竟敢叫我『紅鼻』？！不要命了你！！」

「嗚啊啊啊冤枉啊～～～老大～～～」

男子雖發出慘絕人寰的哀嚎，但仍逃不過被四個彪形大漢抬出去的命運。

「話說回來，怎麼到現在還沒看到這小子的人影？」巴其撫摩著下巴。

「老大您放心，只要他們一現身，我們鐵定把他們轟成蜂窩！」

「對呀！到時您就能身兼製造與銷售，在業界獨撐半邊天啦！」

「哇哈哈哈哈哈……笨蛋！！」

「咦？？」

「誰叫你們在他們剛進門時就開火？！要開火也得等東西到手才行啊！！」

「啊！對哦……」

「廢話，我『小丑』巴其大爺說的還會有錯嗎？！」

「老大英明！！」

「哇～哈哈哈哈哈～～～」

正當巴其得意忘形之際，敲門聲響起。

「進來！」

「報告老大，他們來了！」

「很好，讓他們進來！」

「是！」

「巴其先生，別來無恙啊？」

打頭陣的是班，後面二人魚貫而入。

「是你啊，班。幾個月不見，你好像又老了不少啊！」

「有個任性的頭頭，不老也難啊！」班微笑。

巴其從沙發上站起身。

「坐啊！傑克，你今天怎麼那麼安靜？吃錯藥啦？」

「我可不是傑克哦！」紅色髮絲下傳來的是女人的聲音。

「別鬧啦，你不是傑克會是誰？別以為裝成女人的聲音就能騙得了我！」巴其自信滿滿。

「這個嘛，我是誰呢？讓你親眼確認一下吧！」

假髮被扯下丟在一邊，出現的是個明艷女子俏皮的笑臉。

「哇！妳、妳是誰啊？！」

「初次見面，我叫娜美，請多指教啊！」女子笑著擺擺手。

「班～～～這到底是怎麼回事？！耍我不成？！」巴其怒吼。

「別叫得這麼大聲，會被某些討人厭的傢伙聽見的。」班豎起食指貼在唇上。

「不給我個解釋你別想從這活著離開！」巴其的語氣轉為冰冷。

「解釋？那有什麼問題，請抬頭看看天花板！」

「啊？」巴其半信半疑地抬起頭。

天花板上不知何時被開了個圓圓的大洞，以倒吊的姿態探出頭來的是……

「嗨！巴其！好久不見啦！」

*****

「老大，他們果然被跟蹤了。」

「這不是廢話嗎？給我閃邊去！！」

巴其轉身面對某個穿著紅色連身長裙的，貨真價實的『男人』。

「你要維持那噁心的打扮到什麼時候？還不快給我脫掉！！」

「別這麼不給面子嘛！傑克我以女裝扮相現身的機會，一生沒有幾次呢！要好好珍惜才對吧？」

「脫‧掉！」巴其額上冒出青筋。

「唉～真是沒幽默感的傢伙。」傑克一邊脫一邊無奈地碎碎唸。

「為什麼……要搞這麼多花樣？」

「之前是為了好玩，現在則是為了一個賭。」傑克誠實回答。

「賭？跟誰？」

「一個蠻有意思的年輕人。」傑克微笑。

「就為了這種事，連七武海都請來？！」

巴其盯著傑克身後的黑衣男子，氣勢不免減了幾分。

「哦，這倒沒有，鷹眼只是友情贊助，對吧？」傑克轉頭。

「嗯，『有酬勞的』友情贊助。」黑衣男子一本正經地回答。

「幹嘛說破嘛，多傷感情啊……」

「我又沒說錯。」

「話是沒錯啦，可是＃＆※○◎…..」

「◎○＊※﹪＆……」

可惡！沒想到他竟會來這一手……就只差一步了說……可惡啊～～～

巴其看著兩人嘴巴一開一閤，究竟說了些什麼他卻全沒聽進去。

算了，只要那傢伙手腳夠俐落，得到那樣東西也夠本了。可別讓我失望啊！

「……巴其？」傑克晃了晃巴其的肩膀。

「……啊，啊？什麼？發生了什麼事？」

「我說，這樣空等也不是辦法，開電視來看吧！我知道現在有個連續劇挺不錯的哦！」

「喔，好啊！電視……啊？你說什麼？！連續劇～～～？？！！」

*****

「車牌的事雖然被你說對了，但這件事我一定要表達嚴正的抗議！」

心情不佳，局長的措詞也變得強硬起來。

「……」

「他們現在去的是軍火倉庫，軍火倉庫耶！真正的交易地點耶！那麼少人哪拼得過他們！你是叫我的部下白白去送死嗎？！」

看著面無表情的索隆，局長有股衝動想把這人抓起來一陣猛搖。

「局長先生，容我提醒你，想想昨天會議最後羅檢說過的話好嗎？」羅賓無奈地開口。

「可是他明明就誤判了啊！新車牌是登記在『紅髮』頭牌香吉士的名下，我們又透過監視器親眼目睹巴其和傑克一行人上了那台車，

我真不明白這跟昨天講的交易流程到底有什麼不一樣！為什麼卻決定只派那麼少的人去跟監？！羅檢，請你務必解釋清楚！」局長握緊雙拳。

「報告！線民方面開始動作了！」第二名接線員拿下耳機大喊。

「把發信器的位置投影到屏幕上！」索隆下令。

「是！」

白色屏幕頓時轉化成一幅街道圖，閃爍的紅色光點在其中直線前進。

「背景音跟路線顯示一致嗎？」

「是的！」

「哼，沒人跟就不繞路了是吧？」索隆自言自語。

「二號！轉告那些跟蹤目標的人，現在開始拉開距離，要讓目標誤以為我們跟丟了才行！」

「這樣太冒險了！我們還不能確定線民跟目標的目的地是否一致不是嗎？！請你再考慮一下吧！羅檢！！」局長大聲疾呼。

「那個……」二號接線員怯怯地開口。

「照我說的做。」索隆語氣堅決。

「是！」接線員戴上耳機開始傳達指令。

「羅檢～～～！！」

「問題在於『臉』啊！……」索隆坐在椅子上，兩手交疊撐著自己的下顎。

「『臉』？什麼意思？」

「等著瞧吧！」索隆閉上眼睛。

*****

黑色賓士車中傳出一陣雜音。

「Red one，這裡是本部，現在開始拉開距離，要讓目標直達終點！」

「收到。」

一陣雜音之後，車廂內又歸於平靜。

「這樣玩弄人家，會不會太殘忍了點啊？班。」娜美手指捲著鮮紅色的假髮髮絲，語帶同情地說。

「有趣，我還以為一輩子都不會聽到『殘忍』二字出自妳的口中呢！」班涼涼地說。

「是不關我的事啦！」娜美聳聳肩。

「只要最後你們別忘了答應給我的二成分紅，要怎麼胡搞我都沒意見。」

「果然是錢鬼。」班微笑。

「多謝誇獎。」

「班先生，接下來要怎麼辦？」司機問。

「如他們所願，直奔『終點』吧！」

「遵命！」  
  


（待續）


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟監行動繼續......

天色已暗。

夜空陰沉沉的，既沒月亮，也看不見星星。

空無一人的廢棄碼頭邊，強力聚光燈下映照出的幾個大型貨櫃顯得格外令人注目。

躲在防波堤後觀望情勢的強尼忍不住懷疑自己是不是又被那個討人厭的綠毛小子給擺了一道。

「喂，約瑟夫，真是這裡沒錯嗎？」

「嗯，應該沒錯才對。目標的車還停在這，發信器的訊號也顯示搬運工他們正朝這裡來……應該沒錯才對。」

「可是你看嘛，這裡完全沒有守衛，不是太奇怪了嗎？紅髮他們偏又待在裡面不出來……這到底是什麼情況啦！煩死人了！」

「……難不成是誘敵深入之計？」約瑟夫喃喃地說。

「你是說，要是我們按捺不住衝進去的話，會正中他們的下懷？可是一味乾等，這……到底要等到啥時啊？！」

「不知道啊！反正羅檢的指令就是『等』，你就再忍耐一下吧！」

車隊沉重的引擎聲傳來，由遠而近……

「大家打起精神，全面戒備！」約瑟夫透過對講機發號施令。

十幾輛貨櫃車成串開進碼頭空地，從裡面跳出的人少說也有八十上下，個個輕便打扮，手上都戴著粗棉的工作手套。

「看起來……沒有武裝？」強尼一陣錯愕。

停放在那的其中一個貨櫃，門被緩緩地推了開來。

「咕嘟。」約瑟夫忍不住嚥了口口水，掌心冒汗。

現身的是耶穌布，他和從貨櫃車上下來的領班模樣的人交談了幾句，轉身朝門內點了點頭。

貨櫃門大開，其他的貨櫃也被耶穌布用鑰匙依序給打了開來。

對講機傳出索隆的聲音。

「看得到貨櫃內部情況嗎？」

約瑟夫舉起望遠鏡。「裡面似乎有很大的木箱，而且數量還不少……」

班從貨櫃中走出來。

「大家辛苦了！這批貨已驗貨完畢，把它們搬上車吧！」

人群整齊地應了一聲，隨即開始動作。

空地一角，不知何時出現的『紅髮』和『小丑』愉快地談笑著。

「行動吧！」索隆說。

「可是這會不會是陷阱？沒有武裝人員保護實在太可疑了……」

「不會有武裝人員的。」索隆結束通話。

「你相信他的鬼話？」強尼挑眉。

「……還是小心為上。」約瑟夫拿起對講機。「各位，動手吧！記得千萬小心！」

「是！」

強尼舉起擴音器，保持低姿態對場內喊話。

「通通不准動！你們已經被警方包圍了！」

穿著防彈背心的持槍警察們一現身，場內頓時陷入一片混亂。

「叫你們不准動沒聽到嗎？！你、你、還有你，通通給我把手舉起來！」

另一個用擴音器喊話的警察對空鳴槍。

『小丑』一臉驚慌，『紅髮』拍了拍他的背，鎮定微笑。

*****

「大家不要慌！照他們說的去辦！」

班身先士卒地舉起雙手，朝那個鳴槍的警察走去。

「不准動！再走近一步，別怪我不客氣！」警察的槍口對準班。

「是，是。」班順從地停下腳步。「各位大人來此有何見教？」

「奉羅檢之命，以走私槍械現行犯名義逮捕你們！」

「槍械？」班一臉詫異。「這裡哪有什麼槍械？你們搞錯了吧！」

「還裝傻！你們『紅髮』就是在這裡跟『小丑』巴其進行軍火交易，別以為能瞞得過我們警察！等把那些木箱打開看到證據，看你還打算怎麼抵賴！」

「木箱？啊哈哈哈哈哈～～～」班突然縱聲大笑。

「笑什麼？！」警察面紅耳赤。

「報告！」負責蒐證的警察之一氣喘噓噓地跑來。

「那些木箱裡裝的……不是槍械，是酒啊！」

「你說什麼？！」警察、領班、工人們，不約而同一起放聲大喊。

「是真的！所有的木箱裡裝的全是各種各樣的酒！」

「都檢查過了嗎？！有沒有夾層之類的？！」

「沒有，除了酒之外就只剩防止碰撞的碎紙屑了！」

警察喃喃咒罵了一聲。

「那這該死的地點跟數量又是怎麼回事？」

「哎呀，這您就有所不知了。」班微笑。

「敝酒店為了滿足客人們各種不同的需求，特地精心搜羅了法國、西班牙、加拿大、德國等地各知名酒莊的各年份美酒，林林總總加起來的數量就是這麼多。

因為港口貨櫃沒有辦法存放，我們一時也找不齊搬貨的人力，所以才向港口商借了這個廢棄碼頭空地暫時借放。」

「巴其呢？這件事跟身為國際知名軍火製造商的他又是怎麼攀上關係的？！」

「巴其先生是我們老闆的摯友，有福同享不算過分吧？」

「唔……」警察絞盡腦汁想擠出點什麼來扳回劣勢。

「還有什麼問題儘管問，我知無不言。」班的表情一派輕鬆。

「這些酒，該……該不會是偷渡進來的吧？」警察諾諾地說。

「哪兒話！從進口許可、通關證明、關稅繳納證明到載貨證券副本等相關文件一應俱全，不信我拿給您瞧瞧！」

班朝口袋伸出手，頓了一頓，又縮回。

「這個……還是等您允許我再拿吧！要是無緣無故挨子彈，我這把年紀可禁受不起啊……」

一敗塗地……

約瑟夫搖頭嘆息，身邊的強尼尚未從巨大震驚中清醒。

「？」口袋裡的手機在震動。

「喂？我是。啊……嗯，應該沒有曝光……嗯，我知道了……是……是。」

把手機放回口袋，約瑟夫重新執起對講機。

「沒辦法了，收隊吧！」

「可是……！！」警察一把抄起佩在腰間的對講機，掙扎了一會兒，還是只能把手頹然垂下。

「是。」

*****

「啊，要走了嗎？」班一副驚訝的表情。

「如果就這樣讓各位大人空手回去，對辛苦工作的大人們實在太不敬了。這樣好不好，請各位從木箱裡自行挑選喜歡的酒帶回去，敝店免費贈送，算是對勞苦功高的人民保母們的一點小心意。可以嗎，老闆？」

『紅髮』擺出『請』的手勢。

「不勞您費心了！您敢送，我們可不敢收！」警察咬牙切齒。「收隊！」

煙塵四起。望著灰頭土臉黯然離去的警察車隊，班揚起手。

「有空歡迎到敝店坐坐啊！一路順風！」

「班先生，」領班踱到長髮男子身邊。「這跟締約時說的不一樣吧？」

「的確。對於隱瞞貨品真相這件事我深感抱歉，不過你放心，酬勞不會因此有所變動，相反的我們還會額外支付一筆相當金額作為答謝。」

領班滿意地點點頭。

「運貨的事就拜託你了，我還有點事，先走一步。」

「包在我身上。」領班拍拍胸脯，轉身喝道：「還愣在那幹嘛？快搬啊！」

「喔！」

把人來人往鬧哄哄的景象撇在一邊，班朝『紅髮』和『小丑』招了招手，又指指停在一旁的賓士車。

自己則先一步走到駕駛座對司機交代了一些事，再從後座拿出一個黑色手提箱提在手上。

「那麼，恕我就此告辭。」班對走到車邊的兩人欠了欠身。

「妳的酬勞我會照樣匯到那個帳戶。」

「謝了！（心）」

「可樂克斯先生，麻煩您打扮成這樣還讓您受了驚嚇，真是萬分過意不去。」

「不要緊，這也是個很有趣的經驗嘛！再說，我才應該謝謝你們願意把這麼大筆生意交給敝酒莊處理。」『小丑』微笑。

「以後要麻煩您們的地方還很多，我在此先代老闆謝謝您了，也請您回去後代我們向酒莊主人致意。」班鞠了一躬。

「一定，一定。」

車門在二人身後關上，班擺擺手。「請慢走。」

賓士車以平穩的速度絕塵而去。

「……好像還沒有完全處理掉。」耶穌布走到班身邊低聲說。

「嗯，我知道。」

「那……」

「不用管，正事要緊。」

「了解。」

二人走出碼頭空地，班朝防波堤瞥了一眼，微微一笑。

「嗯，還不錯。」

（待續）


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警察鍛羽而歸之後......

「這究竟是怎麼一回事……我實在無法理解……」局長癱在座位上喃喃自語。

「簡單地說，就是陪著他們演了一場戲。」羅賓端著茶杯慢條斯理地說。

「什麼意思？難道他們今天交易的就是酒？！那之前的消息，莫非是故意耍著我們玩？！」

局長用力一拍桌子。

「酒的交易確實是存在的，不過，那也只是個幌子。」索隆用手掌撐著臉頰。

「而且從剛才的對話聽來，連他們自己人都被蒙在鼓裡，做得真絕。」羅賓嘆口氣。

「這麼說，那些酒果然有問題嗎？木箱裡果然隱藏了什麼機關……」

「不是東西有問題，而是『這個交易』本身。」索隆擺擺手。

「想想看，警方花了那麼多時間精力佈線，好不容易破獲了『交易現場』，結果別說是大批軍火，就連顆子彈也沒找到，還被對方羞辱得那麼慘，

這對警方的士氣不是一大打擊嗎？受挫、憤怒、失望、迷惑……換作是你，警方破綻百出的現在豈不正是個進行『真正交易』的絕佳良機？」

「啊……」

「所以你才囑咐約瑟夫他們不要現身？」羅賓問。

「對，他們可是後續行動的關鍵，王牌不到最後是不能輕易亮出來的。」索隆淡淡一笑。

「假設班和耶穌布要去進行的確實是『真正交易』沒錯，那傑克和巴其呢？身為雙方的首腦，這麼大筆生意沒有理由缺席吧？

可是根據線民的回報，他們兩人已經坐車離開了，不繼續跟蹤可以嗎？」局長一臉狐疑。

「沒有那個必要。」索隆伸伸懶腰。

「他們只不過是替身罷了，本尊根本還留在巴拉蒂。」

*****

「咦咦咦咦咦～～～？？」局長的叫聲響徹雲霄。「為、為什麼？？」

「因為『臉』啊！我不是說過了嗎？」索隆挑眉。

「一直到那兩人進了巴拉蒂電梯為止，確實都是本尊沒錯。可是等到他們在停車場出現時，除了班和耶穌布，你有看到另外那兩人的臉嗎？」

「可是那顯眼的紅髮和鼻子……」

「那種東西靠化妝一樣能辦到，但卻能有效造成視覺上的盲點。

人們往往只會注意到最顯眼的部分而忽略其他，要是再加上心中的『預設立場』，『暗示』的力量就會強到讓人深信不疑。」羅賓補充。

「嗯，而且換車牌這件事也讓我覺得可疑。謹慎到會去換車牌以躲避追蹤的人，難道不會想到直接換台更不起眼的車嗎？

就算只換車牌好了，會粗心到使用登記在關係者名下的號碼嗎？還有後保險桿上那道擦痕。新車照道理是不會有瑕疵的，

紅髮派去為小丑駕車的司機也不該是技術平庸到會去擦撞之輩，唯一剩下的解釋就是……」

「製造『特徵』。」羅賓道。

「沒錯。」索隆點點頭。「這麼大費周章引誘我們追著那台車的用意是什麼？不就是為了調虎離山嗎？」

「這麼說，他們的確留在巴拉蒂囉！」局長恍然大悟。

「對，所以我才把大部分人手留在巴拉蒂，只派那些人追去做做樣子，好讓他們以為警方確實上當，進而鬆懈防範。」索隆喝了口茶。

「接下來才是重點。重要的商品顯然沒有被運進飯店，而是另放別處，班他們很可能就是前往進行驗貨的工作，確認無誤後再通知飯店內的紅髮付款，完成交易。

所以我們必須等，只要約瑟夫他們夠機靈，一旦確定班的目的地在哪，就算不在本島，有了海巡署的幫忙，我們也能兵分二路一舉成擒。」

「太好了！」局長興奮不已，大聲宣佈：「各位，打起精神好好幹，破案為期不遠了！」

相較於熱血澎湃的局長，皺眉深思的索隆顯得低調許多。

「怎麼？在擔心約瑟夫他們？」羅賓為他倒茶。

索隆搖頭。「妳覺得我剛才的推論有沒有漏洞？」

「我不認為有。」羅賓看著他。

「可是，為什麼我老覺得哪裡不太對勁？」索隆抓抓頭。

「你是指……？」

「巴拉蒂１１１３那對夫妻，搶眼的服裝和規律的行為模式感覺太刻意了，讓我懷疑其中是不是另有隱情。」

「你認為他們可能和紅髮這次交易有關？」

「嗯，可是從監視人員和飯店服務生的說辭裡面卻又找不出什麼破綻……」

「那就別去想了。」

「啊？」

「決戰在即，你應該集中精神才對。」

索隆猶豫了一會兒，閉上眼睛。

「……說得也是。」

*****

黑漆漆的海面上，一艘豪華客輪順利航行著。

「我說，約瑟夫啊……」男子拍拍身邊人的肩膀。

「你說這個綠毛小子到底是何方神聖？居然料得這麼準，害我開始有點佩服他了。」

約瑟夫享受著從甲板上吹來的海風，微微一笑。

「我想，說不定他打從一開始就算準會有現在這種局面了。」

「什麼意思？」

「之前他不是老叫我們幫他跑腿辦事嗎？現在看來，說不定就是為了這個時候作準備。」

「啊？」

「你想嘛，不讓我們參與事前的監視工作，又淨丟些沒用的事情給我們做，在外人看來，我們就跟被放棄了沒兩樣吧？

誰會料到這兩個被警察體系排除在外的傢伙會負責整個行動最重要的任務啊！」

「有道理……」

「話說回來，你不去監視他們的房間行嗎？」約瑟夫擔心地問。

「安啦！這裡可是海上耶！他們還能跑到哪裡去？目標一定就是可可亞西港不會錯啦！」強尼自信滿滿。

「嗯……這麼說也對……」

甲板上突然湧現大批人潮，穿著白色制服的服務員們吹著哨子拼命想要維持秩序，沸騰的聲浪卻沒有絲毫停歇的跡象。

「怎麼了？」強尼抓住一個趕往甲板支援的服務員問道。

「不知哪裡傳出船上有炸彈的消息，旅客們已經陷入恐慌了！！」

「怎麼會有這種事？……糟糕！」約瑟夫拔腿就跑。

「喂！你怎麼……等等我呀！」

強尼追了上去，兩人衝到船艙某間客房前面，約瑟夫伸手轉動門把。

「竟然上了鎖！沒時間了，破門而入！」

房門被兩個男人合力撞開，可惜早已人去樓空。

單人床上放著一個被打開的黑色手提箱，裡面的紙條大剌剌地寫著：

_兩位一路辛苦了！_

_請代我向羅檢轉達，他的表現出乎我意料的好，_

_只可惜，這場賭，最後還是我們贏了。_

_後會有期。_

_班‧巴克孟_

（待續）


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟監行動二度失敗......

氣墊船靠了岸，船上走下兩個穿著潛水衣的男人，迎接他們的則是個笑容可掬的美麗女子。

「歡迎光臨磁鼓島，我叫亞爾麗塔。兩位可是班先生和耶穌布先生？」

「正是。」班回答。

「不好意思，為了確認您們的身分，請讓我做個網膜比對好嗎？」

女子拿出一個精巧的儀器，班點點頭。

一分鐘後……

「好的，身分確認無誤，請隨我來，我帶兩位去房間換個衣服……」

「不必了。」班搖了搖手。「請直接帶我們去倉庫吧！」

「謹遵吩咐。」

*****

耶穌布從倉庫中走出來，對站在門口的班點了點頭。

班掏出手機按了幾個鍵，電話響了四聲後，傳來傑克的聲音。

「喂？」

「是我，確認過了，沒問題。」

「辛苦了。」

班按鍵結束通話，轉身把電子磁卡往牆上讀卡機中一刷，厚重的防盜門緩緩關閉。

「這樣就行了。」

「班先生。」耶穌布拍拍班的肩膀。

「嗯？」班轉頭，順著耶穌布比的方向望去。

一個絕對不該出現在此的男子站在他們面前，伸手推了推眼鏡。

「……洛克。」

「經理，不好意思，請把你手中那張磁卡交給我。」

「……」

「我給你三分鐘的時間考慮。磁卡我是一定會拿到手，你要考慮的是你自己的死活。」

洛克彈了一下手指，持著衝鋒槍的黑衣男子們現身把倉庫四周團團包圍。

「是『小丑』要你這麼做的嗎？」班沉聲問道。

「把時間浪費在這種問題上有意義嗎？」

「回答我。」

「他還不夠格。」洛克的眼神含著輕蔑。

「唔……該說『意外』呢？還是說『不出所料』？」班微微一笑。

「你早就在懷疑我了是嗎？」

「沒錯，只是我沒興趣追查你的幕後黑手是誰。」

「幕後黑手？別開玩笑了。我所做的一切全是為了自己，在店裡工作、當斯摩格的線民、當巴其的耳目，全部，都是為了我自己。」

洛克臉上浮出陰沉的笑容。

「剩下兩分鐘，你要問的問完了嗎？」

「如果你想取巴其而代之，光拉攏這裡的人是不夠的。」班聳聳肩。

「我想取而代之的可不是只有他而已。」洛克冷笑。

「哦？……」

「你看看這是什麼。」

洛克從口袋中掏出一本黑皮小冊子。班的表情微微一變。

「這裡面的所有人都已經答應跟我合作了。」

「條件是？」

「三年，半價供應。」

「真高明。」班拍手。

「商場上是沒有道義可言的，你應該很明白。」洛克看看錶。

「一分鐘。」

「最後一個問題。巴拉蒂那兩人，你打算怎麼辦？」

「自會有人替我解決。」

「原來如此……不會是巴其，也不可能是斯摩格，這麼說還有第四勢力存在？」

「你提問的機會已經沒了，現在該我問你。你的答覆是什麼？」

「回答之前，有些事我想告訴你。」班微笑。

「你以為我會單純懷疑你而不作任何準備嗎？那本冊子裡記載的的確是『紅髮』的銷售管道沒錯，不過也僅僅是一部分。最大宗的客人資料記載在……」

班指著自己的腦袋。「我這裡。」

「……」洛克的眼神透露出冰冷的殺意。

「還有一件事。」班往前踏出一步。

「如果你以為我們再也無法離開這裡，那就是你低估了『紅髮』，低估了耶穌布，也低估了……」

班無預警地往洛克直線衝去。洛克踉蹌地後退。

「開槍！給我宰了他們！」

「我。」班自信地微笑。

*****

「怎麼會這樣……？」局長失望地抱住頭。

本部裡，氣氛凝重。

「對不起，發現人不見時我們有立刻通知海巡署沿線搜查附近海面，也對船上每個角落進行徹底的清查，但還是……」

擴音器裡傳來約瑟夫沮喪自責的聲音。

「真的非常抱歉，我們把事情搞砸了。」

索隆沉默許久，而後苦笑著癱靠在椅背上。

「我輸了。」

「……」羅賓一句話也沒說。

索隆招招手，二號接線員起身把耳機遞給他。

「辛苦了，回來吧。」

「羅檢……」

「是我的錯，回來吧。」索隆結束通話。

「咦……？」一號接線員發出訝異的叫聲。

「怎麼了？」局長問。

「巴拉蒂，有動靜。」

「說清楚。」索隆的聲音裡蘊含著一絲緊張。

「飯店十二樓發生爆炸事件。」

索隆臉色大變。

「叫十一樓的人立刻到十樓去確認目標，其他人封鎖現場，我們馬上就到。」

*****

「怎麼樣？我想得很周到吧？純金鑲鑽的領帶夾，只要你每個手下別上一個，就可以輕鬆帶出境而又不會引人注意，等回去後再把鑽石給拆下就行了。」

傑克炫耀著自己的設計。

「嗯，的確是個不錯的主意。」巴其凝視著眼前閃閃發亮的『貨款』。

「喂！去叫卡巴吉來鑑定！」

「是！」

隔音門一開，噪音就流了進來。巴其皺起眉頭。

「吵什麼吵？喂，怎麼回事？」

「上面好像出事了，逃生梯那裡一堆人吵著要我們放他們逃到樓下去，弟兄們快壓不住了！」

一個小嘍囉站在門口向巴其報告。

「給你們槍是幹啥用的？誰敢囉唆就宰了他！！」巴其冷冷地說。

「這樣做，不太好吧？」

身邊傳來陌生女子的聲音，小嘍囉往左看去。

「哇！你們是……」

『誰』字還沒出口，身體就直挺挺地倒了下去，鮮血從胸前洞口急湧而出。

「？！」

高大的男人和體態妖嬌的女人一前一後走進房裡。

「初次見面，也是最後一次見面，真遺憾啊！」女子嬌笑。

「你們是怎麼進來的？把守的人在混什麼啊？！」巴其怒吼。

「全死了。」男人鐵板般平淡的聲音從喉間逸出。

「！！」

「上面的騷動也是你們幹的好事吧？」傑克問。

女子不置可否地微微一笑。傑克瞇起眼睛。

「有意思。」

身後的黑衣男子，眼裡迸射出寒光。

（待續）


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴拉蒂大飯店，情勢一觸即發......

等索隆他們趕到現場，火已經滅了，蓋著白布的屍首一具接一具抬出來，圍觀看熱鬧的民眾擠得水洩不通。

「情況怎樣？」局長問著負責清點死傷人數的醫護人員。

「爆炸本身沒造成任何傷亡，因逃難推擠受傷的有十六人，死者目前二十一……啊，二十二人，除了一位女子外全是男性。」

「不是說爆炸本身沒有傷亡？這麼多屍體哪裡來的？」

「說也奇怪，這些全都是在十樓被發現的，致命傷是刀傷和尖銳物的戳刺傷。」

「十樓？！」局長驚叫。「其中有沒有紅頭髮和紅鼻子的人？！」

「沒有。」

一名警察匆匆跑來，看到局長和索隆，立刻停步舉手敬禮。

「報告，『紅髮』和『小丑』不見了！」

「你說什麼？！」

「我們搜遍了整棟大樓就是沒找到他們，可能是趁著混亂逃走了！」

「局長，麻煩你立刻派人封鎖附近街道。」

索隆說完便拔腿衝進飯店，直奔櫃檯。

「小姐，請問十樓的人退房了沒有？」

「您等等，我查一下……有的，他們剛辦了退房手續。」

「什麼時候的事？」

另一位小姐插話。「大概十五分鐘前吧。」

「妳確定？」

「因為是我辦的嘛！還有十一樓的１１１３也一併退了房。」

「退房的人長什麼樣子，妳記得嗎？」

「記得啊！是三位男性，一個紅頭髮，一個有紅色的大鼻子，還有一個穿著黑色的長大衣。」

「不對吧？１１１３住的不是一對夫妻嗎？就是服裝很奇怪的……」

之前幫索隆查紀錄的小姐提出質疑。

「我哪知道為什麼，總之確實是這三個男人沒錯。」發言者用力地點著頭。

「附帶一提，他們還留下了一筆錢，說是弄壞房間的賠償。」

「……遲了一步。」索隆喃喃自語。

「啊？」

「沒什麼，謝謝妳們。」

*****

鬧了整夜的搜查行動無功收場。

早上九點，索隆提出辭呈。

「要辦他還有的是機會，你沒有必要這樣……」

檢察長苦苦慰留，索隆搖搖頭。

「不，動員如此龐大的人力物力卻無法破案，害得各單位顏面無光，我必須負起全部責任，請您准許我辭職。」

「我不准，我絕不接受這種理由，你以為辭職就能解決一切嗎？才不是！那只是逃避！只有繼續當檢察官，繼續查案，你才有機會雪恥不是嗎？！」

檢察長說得慷慨激昂，索隆嘆了口氣。

「您說的我都明白，老實跟您說吧！基於某些原因，我真的沒辦法再做下去了，為這件事情負責只是我的藉口，這樣的解釋您接受嗎？」

「『某些原因』？」

索隆點點頭，檢察長看著他。

「……不能說？」

索隆苦笑了一下，又再點點頭。

檢察長深深地嘆了一口氣。

「你都這麼說了，我除了接受還有別的選擇嗎？」

「謝謝您。」索隆微笑。

「以後呢？你打算怎麼辦？」

「先休息一陣子，再找工作吧。走一步算一步囉！」索隆聳聳肩。

檢察長背過身去。

「安頓好了之後打電話給我。」

索隆深深鞠躬。

「知道了。對於這段日子以來的照顧，我由衷地感謝您。」

關上檢察長辦公室的門，索隆一轉身，差點跟某個魁梧的白髮男子撞個正著。

「嚇我一跳，是你啊，斯摩格。」

「……你說謊。」白髮男子沒頭沒腦地丟出一句話。

索隆饒有深意地望了他一眼。

「你指的是哪個部分？」

「……」斯摩格沉默不語。

索隆朝他點個頭，邁步經過他身邊往自己的辦公室走去。

「羅羅諾亞，」斯摩格叫住他。

「少了你這個優秀的同僚，我真的很遺憾。」

「謝謝你。」

索隆轉身對他微微一笑，然後頭也不回地離去。

*****

紅髮酒店。

昨天還是富麗堂皇，今日已成了火焚過後焦黑的斷垣殘壁。

一行人陸陸續續到來，看到這幅景象不禁傻眼。

「真可惜……」傑克連聲哀嘆。

「反正你的據點又不只這一個，有差嗎？」鷹眼涼涼地說。

「就算如此，我還是會心痛啊！這可是我最喜歡的地方耶！」

傑克大聲抗議，班拍拍他的背。

「好啦好啦，再蓋不就成了？說到這個，怎麼沒看到巴其？」

傑克白了他一眼。

「你還好意思問！還不都是你和耶穌布闖的禍，害他必須趕回去處理善後。真掃興，本來想請他喝酒的說……」

班微微一笑。

「是，是，都是我不好，行了吧？」

「看在你為這家店報仇的份上，原諒你。」

「感激不盡。」

「對了，洛克呢？平常這時候他早該到了呀！」艾斯左顧右盼。

「他不會來了，昨天我開除了他。」班回答。

「為什麼？」魯夫問。

「因為他在店裡順手牽羊。」班微笑。

耶穌布頂了頂班的手臂。

「他來了。」

綠髮男子走向眾人。

「嗨！羅檢！」傑克熱情招呼。

「啊，不對，該改口了。我可以叫你索隆嗎？」

「……你的消息可真靈通。」

「過獎。可是我沒料到你會這麼速戰速決，該不會是因為怕我逼你去當內奸？」傑克微笑。

「現在看來，是我多慮了。」索隆聳聳肩。

「怎樣？我跟你說過他是個有意思的人吧！」

傑克得意地對鷹眼說，而後轉向索隆。

「這裡不是說話的地方，跟我來。」

*****

空蕩蕩的房間裡，只剩下傑克、班、鷹眼、索隆，以及堅持要留下來『看好戲』的香吉士五個人。

「你有死的覺悟了嗎？」傑克沉聲問道。

「儘管動手。」索隆微微一笑。

「如果我不殺你，但你必須為我工作，你肯嗎？」

「我拒絕。」

「果然。」傑克嘆口氣。「真遺憾，我挺欣賞你的說。」

「多謝。」

「為了獎勵你的骨氣，我告訴你吧！那個叫克伊娜的女檢察官不是我殺的，你死後，我會查明真相，帶著兇手的腦袋去祭你的墳。你放心吧！」

「……謝謝，我死而無憾。」索隆閉起眼睛。

傑克朝班使了個眼色，班起身。

「等一下。」鷹眼突然開口。

「什麼事？」傑克問。

「報酬我不要了，條件是……把這個人交給我來解決。」

傑克瞇起眼睛，沉默持續了一分鐘之久。

「可以，反正我也有筆帳要去算。」傑克起身。

「他就交給你了。」  
  


（待續）


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索隆危在旦夕......

「什麼意思？」索隆盯著眼前的武士刀。

「聽說你對劍術頗有研究，陪我玩玩如何？只要我認同你的實力，我就不殺你。」

「不要，我討厭無意義的比武。」

「你這白痴！什麼『無意義』？！這是你活命的唯一機會耶！」

香吉士忍不住大叫。

「你這外人插什麼嘴？我說不要就是不要！」

「你怕輸給我？」鷹眼居高臨下睥睨著索隆。

「激將法也沒用。」索隆冷笑。

「這下可傷腦筋了，我不喜歡單方面的殘殺，可是不動手對傑克又沒辦法交代……」

「何必那麼猶豫，一刀解決我不就成了？」

「你瘋了……哪有人會想死到這種地步……」香吉士喃喃唸道。

「你說對了一半。」

「咦？」

「我的確……不想活。」索隆閤上雙眼。

「如你所願。」

鷹眼大刀重重揮下，快得香吉士根本來不及阻止。

血花四濺。

*****

就像堆砂堡，堆得很慢，毀得很快。

在『紅髮』傾盡全力的猛烈攻勢下，巴洛克華克很快就潰不成軍。

裝飾奢華的大廳內，男子就算被槍口指著，仍不改一臉的倨傲。

「這就是你與我為敵所要付出的代價。」紅髮男子冷冷地道。

「覺悟了嗎？」

「要殺就殺，囉唆什麼。」男子冷笑。

「哦，你倒是乾脆。」

「連跟那個人槓上都扳不倒你，我還能說什麼。」

「『那個人』……？」傑克瞇起眼睛。

「算了，是我看走眼，我認了。動手吧！」男子閉起眼睛。

「算你有種。」

傑克扣下扳機，子彈卻嵌在從旁撲出的女子的胸口上。

「？！」

「羅賓！妳幹什麼？！」男子大喊。

鮮血浸透衣衫，逐漸擴大，

女子顫抖的唇擠出一個淒涼的微笑，閤起的雙眸從此不再睜開。

「……笨女人……」

男子低聲說道，只可惜他濕潤的眼眶，女子永遠看不見了。

傑克冰冷的聲音傳來。

「要哭就趁現在。託她的福，你不用死在我手上了。」

「……」

男子憤怒的目光如火，傑克以冰冷的紅眼回瞪，臉上的笑令人不寒而慄。

「因為我想到了一個比我更有資格殺你的人。」

「這麼說，你認為鷹眼不會殺掉他？」站在一旁的班緩緩說道。

「沒錯。鷹眼跟我不一樣，我對敵人決不手軟；可是他，就算是敵人，還是十分愛惜人才。」傑克微笑。

「那這個女人的事怎麼辦？要說嗎？」

「要是那小子知道了，他會很傷心吧？畢竟一起工作了那麼久……」

傑克的眼中出現一絲憐憫。

「還是別說的好。」

「我知道了。」

*****

望著病床上男子蒼白的睡顏，香吉士回憶起那驚心動魄的片刻。

_血花四濺。_

_「索……隆？」_

_香吉士呆呆地看著眼前人噴出鮮血倒下。_

_「索隆～～～」_

_奔到綠髮男子身邊，慌張地想用手掌壓住傷口，血卻從指縫不斷滲出，焦急的眼淚也不停落下。_

_「哭什麼，他又沒死。」罪魁禍首一邊收刀一邊涼涼地說。_

_「啊？」香吉士當場愣住。_

_「趕快幫他包紮，送他去醫院吧！不然失血過多可就真的活不成了。」_

_一時不知飛到哪去的莫名其妙自尊心，現在又回來了。_

_「為、為什麼我非得送這個臭傢伙去醫院不可啊？！」_

_香吉士伸手抹去眼淚，看到索隆的傷口又開始噴血，只好匆匆把手放回原處。_

_「真是個彆扭的小子。」鷹眼微笑。_

_「你應該會陪在他身邊，直到他清醒吧？」_

_「胡說八道什麼，我才沒興趣在臭男人身上浪費時間。」香吉士賭氣地說。_

_「不論如何，替我轉告他……」_

啊～啊，丟臉丟到家了。

想到自己一世英名毀於一旦，香吉士忍不住咬牙切齒。

「死老頭！被我逮到看我怎麼教訓你！」

「什麼死老頭？」

「就是那個囂張的鬍子男啊……咦？」

海藍雙瞳對上一副帶有嘲笑意味的綠眸。

「哇！你醒了幹嘛不說一聲啊？！」

「誰叫某人一副陶醉在甜美夢境的表情，我不好意思打斷嘛！」

「你說什麼？！什麼『甜美夢境』？！你找死是不是？！」香吉士挽起袖子。

「我可是病人耶！對病人這麼粗暴真會嫁不出去的哦！香吉士『小姐』。」

「我非宰了你不可～～～」

「謝謝。」索隆天外飛來一筆。

「啊？」香吉士再度傻眼。

「是你送我來醫院的吧？」索隆看著身上的繃帶。

「沒辦法，誰叫死老頭闖了禍就落跑，我只好替他收拾善後啦！」

香吉士一臉『麻煩死了』的表情。

「還有，死老頭要我轉告你，別忘了你的命是他的，好好留著你的小命等他來取吧！」

「……好個迂迴曲折的說法。」索隆嘆口氣。

「喂，你真的想死嗎？」香吉士的表情很認真。

「也不是『想死』，只是『不想活』。」

「差別在哪啊？！莫名其妙的傢伙。」

「『想死』是積極地求死，我只是沒有活著的慾望而已，倒也不會主動去了結自己的生命。」

「這麼隨緣，你可以出家去當和尚了。」

「哈哈，這我倒沒想過。」索隆笑道。

「為什麼不想活？跟那個叫克伊娜的女孩子有關嗎？」

笑容從索隆的臉上一瞬間隱去。

「……大概吧……」

索隆苦笑。

「我之所以當檢察官，前半是為了跟她賭氣競爭，後半……則是為了等待機會查明真相。現在想想，對紅髮的案子我之所以那麼拼命，或許也是為了這個目的。」

「『查明真相』？」

「嗯……說來好笑，明明什麼證據都沒有，我卻還是堅信著『她是被人所殺』、『才不會就這樣死於單純交通事故』、『背後一定另有陰謀』……

可是反過來想，無緣無故慘遭橫死的事不是每天都在上演嗎？為什麼她的死就這麼『特別』？」

索隆的眼神飄出窗外。

「也許我所謂的『真相』，只不過是我無法接受這麼一個好強女子竟會死於車禍的『事實』，所編造出來一廂情願的自我安慰而已吧。」

「……」香吉士覺得胸口有股壓迫感，沉沉的，很心酸。

「所以，當紅髮說『不是他做的』那時，我突然有股『一切都結束了』的念頭，覺得自己怎樣都無所謂了，過去拼成那樣真不知是為了什麼……」索隆苦笑。

「也就是所謂的『看破紅塵』了吧？說不定我真的很適合去當和尚……」

「我的生活，其實也沒好到哪去。」

不知道為什麼，香吉士就是有股『想說話』的衝動。

「日復一日周旋在客人間花天酒地甜言蜜語，有時也會想這樣一天一天混日子的活著，有什麼意義呢？

可是不做又不行，除了這個我沒有別的方式可以謀生，於是又再投入同樣的輪迴中，看著自己逐漸沉溺下去卻一點辦法也沒有。

幾次想著『啊，夠了，我真的活膩了』，刀子都握在手上了卻又沒有勇氣下手。」

香吉士閉起眼睛，深吸了一口氣。

「直到我碰到一個很堅強的女孩子，她告訴我『只要活著就會有好事發生』，我才了解原來『未來』就是希望，死了的人什麼都沒有，可是活著就有無限的可能……

所以我下定決心，無論發生什麼事我都一定要活著，就算被人輕蔑嘲諷貶得一文不值，我還是要相信『未來』。」

「……」

「我在說什麼啊？雜七雜八一大堆的……」

香吉士突然恢復理智，忍不住臉紅了起來。

「沒關係，我抓到重點了。」索隆微笑。

「聽說搞法律的人歸納能力都特別強，真有這回事？」香吉士好奇地問。

「職業病啊……」索隆苦笑。

病房的門被敲響，兩人都嚇了一跳。

「請進。」索隆道。

進來的人是班。

「你醒啦！傷勢如何，可以行動嗎？」

「大概……」

「那好，請你務必來一趟，我們老闆有份禮物要送你。」  
  
  


（待續）


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紅髮要送給索隆的禮物是......

「就是這個人。」

男子被押到索隆面前，表情一派冷漠。

「？」

「設計殺害克伊娜，又找了個醉漢頂罪的真凶。」傑克說。

「！！」

索隆的臉上，該怎麼說呢？

那是種難以言喻，融合了震驚、憤怒、興奮、放心等種種情緒的複雜表情。

「為什……麼？」

他費了很大的力氣想壓抑聲音中的顫抖，卻徒勞無功。

「為了你啊！」男子的雙眼直直盯著索隆。

「你說什麼？」

「那女人是讓你認真對付紅髮的絕佳工具，而你也乖乖地上當了，壞就壞在我沒料到你竟會沒用到敗給他。」男子冷笑。

索隆的臉剎那間變得蒼白。

香吉士擔心地望著他，卻什麼也沒說。

「就……為了這個理由？」

「有理由就該感謝上蒼了不是嗎？現在這個社會，人命根本不值錢。」

「『人命根本不值錢』是嗎？……你說的沒錯。」

索隆的表情籠罩上一層冰霜。他向傑克伸出手，後者給了他一把槍。

「你的命，也一樣。」

槍口對準男子的額頭，索隆打開保險，正要扣動扳機的瞬間，一個念頭闖進了他的腦海。

_或許該為妳償命的，是我才對。_

動作停了下來。

「怎麼，侍奉法律太多年，沒膽開槍？」男子嘲諷地說。

_雖然殺妳的人不是我，但妳確實是因我而死。_

_而且，那個時候，我就站在街對面，看著妳被車撞上，卻救不了妳。_

_我救不了妳，所以該為妳償命的人，是我才對。_

「還是你怕死？怕坐牢？怕毀了你羅羅諾亞檢察官一生的清譽？」

_換作是以前，我會毫不猶豫對著自己的腦袋開槍。_

_可是，現在……_

索隆看向香吉士。

「？」香吉士無法解讀索隆的目光。

_對不起，克伊娜，我暫時不能去陪妳了。_

_因為……我也想相信『未來』。_

「沒用的雜碎。」男子冷笑。

「很可惜，」索隆淡淡地說。「你全都猜錯了。」

槍口噴出火花。

_所以，在我的生命終結之前，讓這個男人先到地獄為妳贖罪吧！_

*****

一年後......

波濤聲陣陣傳來，木造的鄉村式小屋，炊煙裊裊。

「啊！糟糕！怎麼會忘了呢？」客廳的沙發上，綠髮男子猛地拍了一下額頭。

「我打個電話，沒關係吧？」他扔下報紙，對著廚房的方向叫喊。

「晚飯快弄好了，不要講太久哦！」

聽起來心情不錯，悅耳的男聲。

「收到！」

綠髮男子微笑，拿起話筒，按下按鍵。

「……喂？檢察長！是我，索隆。好久不見了……」

《全文完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 現代版小說第二彈。兩萬六千多字的超長篇。
> 
> 我的靈感一向零碎，再加上沒有立大綱的習慣，總是一時衝動下筆，然後想到哪寫到哪。  
> 會發展成這種篇幅，套句班的話說，是『意外』，還是『不出所料』？（笑）
> 
> 人物的設定很早就成形，故事也有大概的方向，  
> 卻因為想不出精采的佈局而遲遲不敢動筆，勉強寫的幾段能入眼的也不多。  
> 還有現在這個序，是整個故事完成後才重新寫的，  
> 因為先前的序跟故事的發展完全偏離….（汗＋淚）
> 
> 能寫完這個故事，真是可喜可賀，可喜可賀。
> 
> 人物的個性，被改得最多的該是耶穌布吧？  
> 因為原著裡，他是個開朗話又多的人。（當然想到家庭時例外）  
> 還是索隆呢？因為原著裡，他有時真的很呆。（笨蛋的迷，也是笨蛋？）  
> 其餘人等，大致不脫我對原著角色的『個人理解』。
> 
> 寫小說的好處，就是可以讓作者盡情的耍任性。（歌）  
> 所以，請各位以寬大的心胸，好好享受這個故事吧！（微笑）
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
